


File

by MR01



Category: Transplant (TV 2020)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everyone notices and low-key stans but won't really talk about it ×, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Three times Theo has inappropriate dreams about Bash and once up he doesn't know how to act.OrEveryone notices that Theo's life has become an absolute ride since he met the delightful trauma surgeon.
Relationships: Bashir Hamed/Theo Hunter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"So this is what you like Mr. Hunter? Noted." 

Bash winks at him before the lights from outside go out leaving them in almost overwhelming darkness.

Theo feels his breathing hitch as he pulls lightly against the railing of the bedframe.

The metal of the handcuffs he is bound with a nice cool against his warming skin.

"Yes" he couldn't keep that word to himself, not when Bashir was hovering over him in a sexy werewolf costume and cupping him through his trousers.

"Good, I like it too." Bash lowered his voice as he leaned in, whispering the words in his ear while his hands began to roam over his body.

Taking his time as he did the unexpected and licked the tip of his auricle.

The scent of cherry wine and the sensations making him irrational enough to beg him for way more.

"Kiss me already, please."

Bash's chuckle is all the response he received for a few seconds, his cock straining for attending at the sound then mercifully Bashir grips at his hair.

Pulling his head back but hey at least he's doing something and if this just doesn't do things to him while he's at it.

"Careful doctor. People might come in and see us. Maybe they'd get the wrong idea. Or would you prefer that."

They are at a haunted 'house' party at a reserved wing for the hospital.

This place, area are undergoing some intense construction at the moment and the staff had thought 'hey what a better place to share some holiday cheer' than at their very own doorstep.

So here they are now a little drunk, off work and acting like idiots for the time of night yet completely aware of the situation.

"You make me want things, crave it all. With you I feel alive."

He knows it's wrong.

That he is married, has wonderful children. Is happy enough, is making things work.

Is possibly only admitting this now to Bash and himself because he's blissfully on the right side of drunk and brave.

Still he wants to get a little closer, he thinks he might even risk the burn just to -

_"Amira you missed the bus again! Fine, just give me a chance to put my shoes on. Well on thin ice or not at work, I can still walk you."_

Theo jolts up from his bed. He awoke startled like a cat. 

* * *

"Oh, why." The remains of sleep, his dream leaving him as he works leveling his breathing.

Theo feels way too hot under these sheets and layers of clothes.

Had to get into the shower and resolve his present issue then get ready for work.

His original plan had been to get up early to pay some bills and even get breakfast started for his cohabitants yet here he is now.

With a hard-on for his respected colleague and friend. And also he's late to work.

Plus still kind of tired. His bed tempting him to stay in a little longer and that just reminds him of the remnants of his dream, of Bashir.

He carries on however. With some difficulty yet a true champ.

Jumping in the shower and grabbing for his toothbrush.

Heading for his closet a few minutes later to grab a fresh pair of scrubs and his coat. He has no time for patients for looking into wearing regular clothes today.

When he heads to the kitchen the first thing he sees is Amira eating oatmeal as she finishes her homework.

"Morning Theo." She smiles up at him and continues to jot things quickly.

"Hey darlin." He heads for a cup of coffee when he hears his roommate calling from down the hall before actually seeing him.

"Amira try to eat a little quicker you're not done getting ready for school."

"On it Bash, also I've gotta presentation on Pluto's five moons today. When I get home I can tell you all about it. If you're here and awake, you both look tired."

She goes back to her food leaving Theo to touch his face wondering if he should look in a mirror before walking out but deciding on not to second-guess it.

He looked fine, he was fine. And more importantly he is going to own it.

"Backpack then lunch bag, Mira. It's in the fridge." Bash's eyes lingered on his watch as if to make a point when in reality he was just verifying for himself that he really just woke up this late.

This is his life now. Who he is, and has been.

Unfortunately.

For the third day in a row no less.

They seriously need to get their act together or start relying on the buddy system during these trying times.

Because apparently alarm clocks in this house aren't working properly anymore.

"Hi sunshine" Bash moves towards the cable grabbing a slice of toast but not bothering to sit down or really look at him.

He thinks he want some ice cold orange juice.

"I'm sorry?" Theo couldn't help it he just had to look up at him. His voice dreamy yet surprised.

And it was a mistake. Bash really had the audacity to be out here looking like a damn snack. 

"Oh, uh your cup." Bash points at the mug, clearly thinking that he crossed some unspoken line here even though he was just teasing.

But maybe they weren't really friends, or like that yet just roomie co-workers.

At least that's what Theo was thinking he might be assuming.

Flustered the Pediatrician got up from his chair quickly grabbing his coat. 

"Ah right, gotcha. Sorry. Just a wee skittish."

He flashed him a smile. Not daring to stare up at him for too long.

"Too short a nap. Now if you're both ready I could just drive you. Let me lock up first."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Halloween is coming up. You got any plans Bashir? Cause we all know Theo's going home."

Mag's corners them by the locker room entrance with June.

Bash shrugs as he adjusts his late Baba's stethoscope.

"I would like to lay down in a comfortable place, realistically speaking though it's not going to happen."

"Amira wants to spend time together by trick or treating. I might dress up. We could be twinsies. Who knows." 

Bash winks at Mags who rolls her eyes. Thinking that okay it would be a little fun.

Theo watches them only to look away a few moments later.

"No. Actually.. I think I'm gonna, I want to go to the Halloween party. I could use the night for a little distraction. And Bash, I know of a couple of dark nooks in this place. I can show you all the best spots."

June gives Mags a look just then and Theo places his hands in his coat pockets. Clearly wanting this conversation to be over now.

Because they are late as it is and he doesn't want to start thinking of his dreams right now.

"Oh Theo's going to hook me up."

Bash smiles at him and Theo simply nods.

Mentally saying 'great it's too late.'

And just as they start walking they see the last person they wanted to see because of course it was one of those days.

"You two sleep in again? Not sure what you're planning here but if it's to get sent home that's not happening Dr. Hunter."

He side eyes the handsome trauma surgeon just as June utters the words.

"Welp, hey we got to go, now Mags." She grabs her arm pulling her forward and away from the crime scene.

"How am I the bad influence here? No offense Bash and I am honestly so sorry I threw you under the bus. That just happened."

They turn to look at their boss. Who is still talking because Dr. Bishop is not done here.

"We are in the middle of a pandemic. I understand that you miss your family and are concerned. However, we need all hands on deck."

Bash's eyes linger on his co-worker for a second too long as he make up his mind.

"It was my fault today. I watched a couple dozen zombie movies with Amira last night and I overslept. Theo, Dr. Hunter just waited for us. I take full responsibility for our tardiness."

The lead nurse Claire having walked past at just the right moment to overhear part of their chewing out.

Yet she is the one who looks appalled here.

"Jed" the way she says his name is enough for all three men to want to make amends.

She walks a little closer then turns to look at him. "I don't think he meant that or at least for it to come out that harshly."

"Yeah no I'm the one who's sorry. Tire trouble."

Theo pushing past them feeling kind of embarrassed and angry that he didn't really stand up for himself. 

Dr. Bishop is right though. There is work to do and he's got patients already waiting in line to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"You okay there Theo?" Bash yawns into his arm. His stethoscope hanging for dear life over his shoulder.

They are in the hospital cafeteria. With a bowl of salad and an even bigger plate of chicken wings to rival that.

"Yeah" Theo wants to say that no he is definitely not but realistically speaking no one ever really wants to hear that shit.

So he just continues on with his work of eating as quickly as possible.

Because gay dreams about his undeniably hot co-worker roomie isn't something he wants to think about.

They eat in relative silence until Bash gets a call from his little sister and Theo takes that as a gift from above because it allows him to escape any further interactions for the next couple of hours.

"I'm going to review some x-ray reports I ordered. I'll catch up later Bash."

Theo turns, actually waves and is stopped short when the temporarily on hiatus trauma surgeon asks his little sister to hang on.

Calling after him.

"Amira gave me her blessings to come to the party. I'm going to be going as Cruella de Vil or Ursula because they are both icons and no one will change my mind."

"I guess I'll have to ask Mags and June of they'd like to come as Flotsam and Jetsam, that'd be cute. Or oh, maybe as Anita and Roger Radcliffe." 

Bashir is beaming with pride at his idea.

And Theo doesn't think as he turns to face him completely shocked. Volunteering himself without no provocation. 

"I can be your prince Eric." 

Bash just takes it in stride probably not thinking too much about it, Theo's little slip up or the eagerness and his voice- as he says.

"Yeah, yes totally. That would be so cool. I'll meet up with them when I have a minute to coordinate the details. Maybe I can even convince doctor Bishop to join us."


End file.
